Cinco cosas que Mónica le exigió a Chandler
by Liraaz
Summary: Había cinco cosas que Mónica le exigió a Chandler el día que éste se mudó a su departamento. ¿Cuáles eran? ¿Quieres saber? Sigue leyendo.


**Titulo:** Cinco cosas que Mónica le exigió a Chandler.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> F.R.I.E.N.D.S  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Monica/Chandler  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Intento de humor.  
>Había cinco cosas que Mónica le exigió a Chandler el día que éste se mudó a su departamento. ¿Cuáles eran? ¿Quieres saber? Sigue leyendo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>La primera<em>**

* * *

><p>No era un secreto que Mónica Geller amaba ser la anfitriona, es que es y será ¡La mejor anfitriona del mundo! Joey, Phoebe, Rachel, Ross y el mismo Chandler siempre se lo decían.<p>

—¿No habrá de cenar está noche Mónica? —preguntó Joey, que estaba muy hambriento.

Todos comían ahí y este chico lo hacía por todo el vecindario.

—¿No recuerdas que acordamos que los lunes cada quién cenaría en su departamento?

Mónica habló mirando fijamente a Joey. Todos estaban ahí, habían olvidado ese trato...

—Por Dios Mónica, tú sabes que eres la mejor cocinera y anfitriona—respondió Phoebe provocando una sonrisa en la prometida de Chandler. Ella amaba que todos reconocieran su cualidad—Si Rachel cocina ¡Te quedarás sin nosotros!

Mientras tanto Joey que estaba apretando su panza para contener el hambre, trataba de recordar ese trato.

_—¿Qué tal si cada quién come en su departamento los lunes? Es el día que trabajo más y llego sin ánimos de cocinar..._

_—¿Me puedo comer este sándwich? —preguntó Joey mirando ese alimento._

_—Si hermana. No te preocupes, además tenemos el resto de la semana para pasar con la mejor anfitriona._

"Entonces yo me comí ese sándwich que tenía queso doble. Estaba delicioso." El italiano seguía pensando en su comida favorita, estaba en su mundo.

—¿Y entonces Mónica?, ¿Sabes? ¿Nunca te has preguntando por qué siempre queremos cenar con ustedes? P-o-r t-i. Por las grandes noches que nos regalas ¿No quieres sorprendernos? —Rachel charló.

—Ah no ser que no puedas sorprendernos —mencionó Phoebs.

—¡Síii! —exclamó feliz —Ya verán.

—Mon, ¡Es noche de ya sabes qué! —susurró Chandler.

—Cállate cariño, hay mucha Mónica para todos.

La mujer corrió al refrigerador para sacar todo lo de la comida. Le pegado en su punto débil, y tenía que impresionarlos. Ella es la mejor y seguirá siendo lo mejor.

Cualquier plan que haya hecho con Chandler tendría que esperar, este era un reto. La velada prosperó genial, los amigos obtuvieron una cena deliciosa y Mónica logró impresionar a todos, estaba tan contenta y sonriente. Ella siempre sobresalía y demostraba que era la mejor.

Era ya muy tarde. Todos se dispusieron a salir, al fin, del departamento de Mónica. Joey aún seguía comiendo, se fue con un plato extra para comérselo más tarde, el tiempo que tardaba en llegar a su cama.

Todos habían levantado su plato, Rachel lavó el suyo y el de Joey, porque éste aún estaba comiendo. Ross limpió el suyo al igual que Phoebe.

Mónica cerró la puerta de su departamento, ya estaba muy cansada. Pero antes tenía que recoger su plato y oh sorpresa.

—¡Chandler! —le gritó furiosa. Mientras él se iba tranquilamente a su recamara—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que levantes tu plato?

—Unas dos... cientos veces —trató de no darle importancia...

Esa era la primera cosa que Mónica le había exigido y que siempre olvidaba hacer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La segunda<strong>_

* * *

><p>Era una tarde lluviosa, Mónica estaba viendo películas en la sala de su departamento, Chandler aún no llegaba a casa.<p>

Comiendo palomitas la fémina empezó a pensar en la forma de ir al baño de los hombres y las mujeres, porque tenía veinte minutos evitando ir al baño, la película estaba emocionante.

Es una de las cosas que le puedo envidiar a los hombres; su forma de orinar. Ellos no tienen que bajarse su pantalón y mucho menos sentarse ¡Al menos en baños públicos!

Solamente bajan el cierre de su pantalón y listo. En cambio nosotras tardamos años queriendo hacer nuestras necesidades.

Ellos están parados y nosotras subimos, bajamos...

Aunque...

—¡Hola cariño! —saludó Chandler entrando al departamento—Voy al baño.

—No te tardes, planeo estar toda la noche ahí.

Dijo admitiendo su triste realidad. Chandler le miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada... Alzó sus hombros y siguió caminando.

La película había terminado luego de diez minutos, Mon ya con unas ganas tremendas de sentir un alivio total corrió al baño y al ver el retrete lleno de gotitas de orina salió gritando.

—¡Chandler Bing! ¿De qué hablamos la semana pasada?

—¿De algo que te molesta mucho?, ¿De qué ya no puedas ver los dibujos animados? —bromeó.

—Además de eso... ¿Recuerdas algo de: Retrete, hombres, gotas de orina?

Chandler se quedó pasmado, había olvidado esa cosa que su mujer le había exigido tiempo atrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La tercera<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chandler odiaba usar corbatas, le ahorcaban, pero tenía que usarlas por su trabajo. Tenía que causar buena impresión. Según sus amigos y su jefe.<p>

No sabía ponérselas, el nudo siempre le quedaba mal y su corbata estaba chueca, no sabía combinarlas y siempre le picaban el cuello.

Pero por suerte tenía a una linda mujer que siempre le ayudaba con eso.

Salía del trabajo y desajustaba ese pequeño trozo de tela que costaba tan caro, del cual había cientos de millones de diseños, que él odiaba usar.

Había sido un día muy fastidioso, hoy más que ningún otro día su corbata le había molestado. Además de que tuvo que rectificar muchas veces unos papeles. La corbata que traía era roja con puntitos negros.

No le gustaba el diseño. Pero Mónica le obligó a ponerse esa.

Tenía que hacerle caso.

Llegó a su departamento, quitándose ya, por fin, la corbata. Iba a ponerla en el sofá, pero recordó a su delicada y femenina mujer que le gritaba dulcemente: "Pon las corbatas en el armario. Nunca se te ocurra dejarlas en el sofá."

Esa había sido una de las tantas cosas que ella le exigió. Soltó una sonrisa y caminó hacia su habitación, por esta noche le haría caso a Mónica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La cuarta<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mónica es una mujer competitiva, maníaca-obsesiva y demasiado exigente. Pero también la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido.<p>

Nadie hacia reuniones cómo ella, también cocinaba muy bien y claro besaba sumamente delicioso. En cierta forma ella le puso orden a la vida de Chandler Bing.

Chandler ama a Mónica. Y en su aniversario él intentó sorprenderla, arreglando un álbum de fotos de ellos dos.

Chandler tomó una bolsita que Mónica tenía guardada en su armario, donde había aproximadamente quince fotos de ambos; en su departamento, en el café, en la playa, parque. ¿Qué orden seguiría?

El orden que él quisiera, la foto que más le gustaba iría primero y así sucesivamente.

Tardó cómo una hora, no podía decidirse entre una foto de navidad donde ambos salían con gorros de Santa Claus o una en la playa.

_Zapatito blanco, zapatito azul... Dime que zapato quieres tú._

La elegida fue la navidad.

Más tarde Mónica llegó a casa y Chandler sacó su obsequio; el pequeño álbum de color azul turquesa. Ella totalmente emocionada empezó a ver las fotos y notó que éstas tenían las huellas de los dedos de Chandler.

—Amor, cuando vayas a hacer este tipo de detalles, no toques el centro de la foto con tu dedo y ordénalas por fechas, mira ésta fue el año pasado.

Señaló la foto de navidad. Y esta otra, indicó la de la playa, fue hace un mes.

Chandler maldijo para sí los zapatitos. Toda la tarde se debatió entre las dos fotos, para que al final la que no salió premiada fuera la que tenía que estar primero. Tardó en emitir sonido...

—eh, eh... lo ten-dré en cuen-ta...

—Mira me encanta el álbum, pero modifiquemos las fotos.

Mónica empezó con su arreglo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La quinta<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mónica le exigió a Chandler que jamás se volviera a poner esos horribles tenis de color verde que se había comprado.<p>

Simplemente eran horrorosos. Parecían monstruos de lo altos que eran. Los odiaba con todo y su color fosforescente, que siempre le molestaba.

Bing los había comprado hace un mes y cuando se los puso, su mujer lo obligó a quitárselos y guardarlos. Estaban en el armario desde entonces.

A él le gustaban, pero por no desatar una pelea con ella, los guardó. Pero, ahora ella ya no estaba.

Había salido de viaje por tres días con su jefe, al parecer extenderían la cadena de restaurantes donde trabajaba.

Era el momento oportuno, ella acababa de irse. Emocionado caminó hacia donde estaban ocultos, rápidamente se los puso.

Se miraba en el espejo modelando su par de tenis. Corría, brincaba, bailaba con ellos. Estaba feliz.

—Caminaré con estilo con estos.

Susurró alegremente.

* * *

><p>Tenía este reto perdido en una comunidad de LJ, llamada cinco cosas... Y ahora que lo volví a leer, creo que Mónico le debió haber exigido a Chandler que dejara el tabaco. JAJAJA<p>

Reviews, críticas y sugerencias, bienvenidas.


End file.
